<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Just Dive Right In (Follow My Lead) by LiveLaughLoveLarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238938">Baby Just Dive Right In (Follow My Lead)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLoveLarry/pseuds/LiveLaughLoveLarry'>LiveLaughLoveLarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Sports, Athlete Harry Styles, Athlete Louis Tomlinson, Athletes, Celebrations, Diving, Flirting, Innuendo, M/M, Olympics, Rio 2016 Summer Olympics, Sports, Summer Olympics, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Wordplay Fic Challenge (One Direction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLoveLarry/pseuds/LiveLaughLoveLarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis compete together in the men's 10m synchronized platform diving. They also live together. They also are together. Not as many people know that last part -- though not because Harry and Louis are hiding anything. They're just not showing it off. </p>
<p>But they <em>are</em> seeing how much innuendo they can get away with before someone clues in. Turns out: a lot.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><i>“You don’t think anyone’s gonna pick up on things from that?”</i><p>
  <i>Harry shrugs. “They haven’t so far,” he points out. “And we haven’t exactly been subtle. I mean, your face when they asked you if there were any girls you were excited to meet at the Olympics? Priceless.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh, you’re one to talk,” Louis says. “What was it you said last month? ‘Until I find the perfect girl, I have Louis’?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Nice to know you have it memorized,” Harry says. “Was that before or after you told the interviewer that I’m a great boyfriend?”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prompt 2.4: Bronze</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Just Dive Right In (Follow My Lead)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "bronze". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bronze">click here</a>, and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works">click here</a>. You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge <a href="https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt">here</a>.</p>
<p>I've had this concept swimming (haha) around in the back of my brain for literal years, ever since watching Tom Daley's synchro diving at the 2016 Olympics and the commentators kept using words like "partner" and "relationship" and I think even "chemistry" and <em> every time</em> I would be extremely confused for a second. So very excited this challenge finally gave me the push to actually turn that concept into a written fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Tomlinson and Styles are going to Rio</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> They jump into a pool from great heights together. They work so diligently together that their moves mirror each other. And now, they’re going to the Olympics together. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Divers Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles have been partners for a year and a half now, and yesterday won silver in 10m synchronized platform diving at this year’s European Championships. Their victory qualifies them to compete on behalf of Great Britain at the upcoming Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “We have a lot of work ahead of us,” said Tomlinson, “but we’re excited to be doing this together, and we can’t wait to see what comes next. I’m very lucky to have such an amazing partner in Harry.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Tomlinson competed in the last Summer Olympics in London, qualifying for the individual 10m platform final where he placed fourth overall. This will be Styles’ first Olympic Games. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ~*~ </em>
</p>
<p>“Mum. Mum. Yes, I know.” Louis talks around a mouthful of eggs, gesturing at nothing in particular with his fork. “No, it’s fine. No, I have the paper in front of me, I’ve seen it. It’s fine, I swear.”</p>
<p>Harry smiles as he rinses off a container of blueberries shaking off the water before pouring them into a bowl. He picks up a plate of cantaloupe slices and carries both fruits over to the table. </p>
<p>“I know what I said, Mum,” he says. “That’s what it’s <em> called. </em> Mum, please, I know you think -- no, we’ve talked about it, it’s fine. One second.” He pulls the phone away from his ear, tapping a few buttons before tossing the device to the table between them. “Harry, perhaps you can calm my mother down. What do you think of this article on us?”</p>
<p>He slides a folded newspaper over to Harry, already open to the page with the headline “Styles and Tomlinson are going to Rio<em> .” </em>Harry reads the article, a slow grin stretching across his face as he does. When he reaches the end, he chuckles. “You really do have a way with language, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Louis grins. “I meant every word.”</p>
<p>“I know you did, you cheeky devil.”</p>
<p>“You’re sure, Harry?” Jay asks, her voice crackling through the phone. “I know you like to keep things private, and-”</p>
<p>“We’re not hiding it,” Harry says, taking a sip of orange juice. “We aren’t broadcasting it, but we aren’t hiding it. You’re sweet to worry, Jay, but it really is fine. Louis knows what he’s doing.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Jay says. “I know you’re both grown men, you can take care of yourselves. I just -- it’s a mother’s nature to worry, you know? To want to take care of you.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Louis and Harry speak in perfect unison, and both break into laughter at the synchrony.</p>
<p>“All right,” Jay says, amusement shining through in her voice as well. “Well, I just wanted to make sure -- but if everything is under control, I’ll let you boys get back to your breakfast.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome to call any time,” Harry says. “You know that, Jay.”</p>
<p>“I do know ,” Jay says. “And I do call. I just -- oh, you know how it is. Congratulations again, boys. You’re going to make us all proud. You already make me proud.”</p>
<p>“You’re a sap, Mum,” Louis says.</p>
<p>“Always. I love you both.”</p>
<p>“Love you too.”</p>
<p>“Talk to you soon.”</p>
<p>Louis taps the phone, and the screen goes dark on the table. </p>
<p>Harry smiles. “I love your mum.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Louis says. “Likewise. I love her and you. And Anne’s pretty great too.”</p>
<p>“She really is,” Harry agrees. “Now eat your breakfast. I want to do the dishes before we have to head out.”</p>
<p>Louis looks down at his plate and sighs. “Do I really have to eat all of this?”</p>
<p>“It’s on the meal plan.”</p>
<p>Louis makes a face. “You know how I feel about eggs.”</p>
<p>“Deeply unenthusiastic?”</p>
<p>“More or less.” Louis pushes around another bite of egg, leaving yellow streaks on the plate. “I ate <em> most </em>of them,” he says. “What if I just stopped now? Are you going to tattle to the nutritionist on me?” He waggles his eyebrows. Harry rolls his eyes, but he can’t suppress a grin.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” he says. “Or maybe I’d just remind you that we have practice in an hour and a half -- you know, since we’re training for the fucking <em> Olympics </em> -- and you’re an absolute grump when you’re hungry. Coach James would probably wonder why you were in such a mood. Or he’d know exactly why.” </p>
<p>Louis sighs. “I hate it when you’re right.”</p>
<p>Harry’s grin widens. “I’m always right.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Louis takes another bite of the eggs, followed by a handful of blueberries. “That’s why I hate it.” </p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>
  <em> “So how long have you two been partners?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Louis smiles at the interviewer. “A year, year and a half,” he says. “My previous partner was a great guy, but he moved back to Ireland to be closer to his family. I spent a few months looking for a new partner before my coach introduced me to Harry. He’s a bit newer to the scene, but he’s incredible.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “It was a great match,” Harry agrees. “We got on so well, from the word go. I’m so grateful my coach reached out to yours.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “And of course, as we can see, you’re very close friends as well as partners.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I think any good partnership should be built on a good friendship,” Louis says. “We spend hours practicing together, working out together, travelling together -- and now even doing interviews like this together. It would suck if we didn’t get along!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “And then at the end of the day, you go home together as well, right? You’re roommates as well” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “That’s right.” Harry smiles. “We’ve been roommates for a bit over a year. My apartment was way outside the city, so I was crashing at Louis’ half the time anyways. When my lease ran out, it just made sense. Plus he doesn’t stick to his meal plan if I don’t keep after him.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Oi!” Louis pokes Harry in the arm. “It goes both ways. Harry would never be on time for anything if I wasn’t driving him to training.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “So you work well together in and out of the pool, then?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “We really do,” Harry agrees. “In and out.” </em>
</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Harry bursts into laughter as soon as the car door shuts behind them. Louis joins in a moment later, pressing his head to the steering wheel as he shakes.</p>
<p>“That was poetry,” Harry says at last. “Shakespeare himself couldn’t have danced that doubletalk better.”</p>
<p>“Me?” Louis says. “You’re the one who threw in the innuendo. Very Shakespearean, that.”</p>
<p>“I mean, it wasn’t a complex one,” Harry says. “It was right there.”</p>
<p>“True.” Louis straightens, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you kept a straight face. You’re usually a terrible liar.”</p>
<p>“But that’s the thing,” Harry says. “I wasn’t lying. It’s all true. Just not the way they imagine.”</p>
<p>“You don’t think anyone’s gonna pick up on things from that?”</p>
<p>Harry shrugs. “They haven’t so far,” he points out. “And we haven’t exactly been subtle. I mean, your face when they asked you if there were any girls you were excited to meet at the Olympics? Priceless.” </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re one to talk,” Louis says. “What was it you said last month? ‘Until I find the perfect girl, I have Louis’?” </p>
<p>“Nice to know you have it memorized,” Harry says. “Was that before or after you told the interviewer that I’m a great boyfriend?”</p>
<p>“Before.” </p>
<p>“Jesus, how many times have you listened to that interview?”</p>
<p>“Twenty-eight.”</p>
<p>“You’re a sap.”</p>
<p>“Takes one to know one.”</p>
<p>“You love it.”</p>
<p>Louis smiles, reaching out a hand to brush along Harry’s cheek. “I really do.”</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>Eighty-four. Eighty-four. That’s all they need. That’s all it will take to nudge the Germans out of third place. Louis repeats the words over and over in his head, and he could swear he hears them echoing in Harry’s mind beside him. He can feel Harry’s pulse thrumming in the arm that is slung around his shoulders, each beat of his heart pounding out the numbers that they are trying to picture on the screen across from them. Eighty-four. Eighty-four. Eighty-four.</p>
<p>And then the numbers appear on the screen, and Louis almost falls over. </p>
<p>Eighty-nine. They did it. They’re medalists at the <em> Olympic fucking Games.  </em></p>
<p>Harry, on the other hand, <em> does </em> fall over, his knees buckling and dragging Louis back into the pool that they so recently climbed out of. Louis doesn’t mind. The water feels electric on his skin, <em> Harry </em> feels electric on his skin as they embrace, holding each other like a miracle. </p>
<p>Louis shakes water from his hair as he surfaces, feeling Harry do the same beside him. He hugs him again, whispering in his ear. “I could kiss you right now, babe, you fucking killed it.”</p>
<p>Harry pulls back, his eyes shining. “Then do it,” he says.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>
  <em> “It’s a pretty good one,” says the first commentator. “Could’ve been better -- not a perfect entry, but pretty good on the synchronization in the pike.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “All they can do now is stand and wait for the judges,” says the other. “They look nervous -- is it enough?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The camera focuses on the two divers’ faces, tension and hope written in every crease. And then -- the stadium explodes in cheers, the two men’s faces light up, and they stumble into the pool, arms wrapped around each other. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “It’s such a joyful moment for these two men,” the first commentator says. “Their first Olympic medals. It’s a very special bond formed here.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The camera watches as the divers emerge from the water, beaming. They hug again. Louis presses his lips to Harry’s, then turns to wave to the camera. Their eyes are absolutely alight. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “It truly is a unique partnership,” the other commentator agrees. “You can really tell how close their friendship is, how comfortable they are with each other and how well they work together. And now they have a bronze medal.” </em>
</p>
<p><em> “I wish </em> my <em> friends were helping me win Olympic medals!” </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please feel free to drop a kudos, leave a comment with your thoughts and feelings, reblog the <a href="https://loveislarryislove.tumblr.com/post/623556318340448256/baby-just-dive-right-in-follow-my-lead-by">fic post</a>, or all three!</p>
<p>If you want more fics based on this prompt (taken in all different directions), you can find them <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bronze">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>